vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobu Oshino
|-|Quasi-vampire= |-|Complete vampire= Summary Shinobu Oshino (忍野 忍, Oshino Shinobu) is a powerful 599-year-old vampire and was easily the most powerful being in the series while she was in her prime. Her true name is Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade (キスショット・アセロラオリオン・ハートアンダーブレード). After the events at the end of Kizumonogatari, Kiss-Shot was left in a significantly weakened condition (in the form of an eight-year-old girl) with very little of her original power, she later adopted the name Shinobu Oshino. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Varies. At least 9-A, possibly higher | At least 6-B, possibly 5-B Name: Princess Beauty/Laura | Shinobu Oshino | Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade Origin: Monogatari Gender: Female Age: 599 years Classification: Human, Princess | Quasi-Vampire | Legendary Vampire Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation (People who look at or speak to her are overwhelmed by her glory and start wanting to die or to take the lives of their loved ones, people who enter her presence instinctively kneel), Limited Resurrection (Her tears brought a witch's severed head back to life for a moment) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Varies, Low to High-Low, Can casually reattach her arm), Enhanced Senses, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Absorption, Creation, Cloth Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Weight Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Regeneration Nullification with Energy Drain (Should be superior to a Meddlecat's energy drain, which can stop Low-Mid regen), Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, and Non-Physical Interaction with Kokorowatari sword (Can cut through any supernatural being and kill them with a single scratch, including ghosts and selectively tangible beings, useless otherwise, as it simply phases through targets without dealing any harm to them), Weapon Mastery, Body Control, Limited Memory Manipulation, Duplication (Created a second equally powerful copy of herself in Shinobu Figure), Surface Scaling, Limited Flight (Created a weak pair of wings and flew at a slower speed than usual), possibly Resistance to Death Manipulation (Vampires can recover from Kokorowatari's induced death through sheer regeneration) | All of the last key's abilities plus Regeneration (At least Mid-High. Should be greater than or at least comparable to Seishirou Shishirui who can regenerate after being burnt to ashes), Telekinesis, Flight, Intangibility (As fog), Corruption (Type 2), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Vampires can recover from Kokorowatari's induced death through sheer regeneration), Poison Manipulation (Regenerates from poison as it takes effect, or even before it does), and Fire Manipulation (Can regenerate from high temperatures to a normal one) Attack Potency: Human level | Varies (Becomes more powerful as she sucks more of Koyomi's blood). At least Small Building level (Superior to Suruga Kanbaru and comparable to Black Hanekawa), possibly higher | At least Country level+ (Kiss-Shot Travelled all the way from Antarctica to Japan with a single jump, the recoil of which nearly destroyed the continent of Antarctica. The impact of her landing obliterated a lake. She emits powerful shockwaves just by laughing. Dragged clouds from the sea to cause rain. Extremely casually created a shrine and turned it to dust on a whim), possibly Planet level (All these feats are casual and the true extent of her powers when serious is unknown, claimed she could destroy the Earth but not the sun) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman flight speed (Flew at a little over 119 kph), At least Supersonic otherwise (Easily broke the sound barrier when jumping over a thousand feet in the blink of an eye, fought an unnamed oddity alongside Black Hanekawa) | At least Supersonic (Casually blitzed Koyomi, should be faster than her weakened quasi-vampire form), likely Massively Hypersonic (She traveled all the way from Antarctica to Japan with a single jump, even assuming the jump took a whole minute that's still mach 682), possibly Speed of Light (Araragi claims that at the height of her power she'd been able to circle the globe seven and a half times in a second) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Regular Human (Can lift Koyomi Araragi with ease) | At least Class 5, likely higher (She should be astronomically stronger than Koyomi) Striking Strength: Human Class | Varies. At least Small Building Class, possibly higher | At least Country Class+ (The recoil of her jump nearly destroyed the continent of Antarctica), possibly Planet Class Durability: Human level | Varies. At least Small Building level, possibly higher | At least Country level+, possibly Planet level (Her extreme regeneration and immortality make her very difficult to kill) Stamina: Normal | High (Her regeneration further compliments her stamina.) Range: Standard melee range normally, far higher with mind manipulation (Capable of affecting entire armies) | Standard melee range normally, several meters with Kokorowatari, tens of meters via throwing swords | Standard melee range normally, several meters with Kokorowatari, much higher via throwing swords, shockwaves, shapeshifting etc Standard Equipment: Nothing | Demon sword Kokorowatari Intelligence: Average normally, Gifted when it comes to supernatural related things. Weaknesses: None notable | While she is technically vulnerable to most vampire weaknesses, such as being weak to the sun, garlic, crosses, and the like, she can nullify them with her regeneration or simply by choosing to overcome them. Kokorowatari sword only works against supernatural beings, it cannot harm normal people or objects. Certain special rituals can prevent her from regenerating. Vampires and other aberrations slowly stop existing if they stop being observed and recalled, though this process would take almost a century to complete for Kiss-shot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration:' As immortal beings, most injuries have little significance to vampires due to their intense regeneration skills. While the speed depends on the vampire, almost any injury can be healed within minutes. If a body part becomes decapitated, it will evaporate and begin to grow back from where it was cut off. In addition, application of vampire blood or saliva can also heal wounds on humans. Seishirou Shishirui, one of her minions, was able to regenerate himself from just a severed piece of his hand and later attempted suicide by jumping in front of sunlight only to regenerate later from nothingness, albeit it took him several centuries to recover fully. Kissshot being the most powerful vampire in the world should obviously have unparalleled regenerative abilities. Kiss-Shot is virtually immortal. An alternate-timeline version Kiss-Shot attempted suicide by burning herself in the sunlight, but her regeneration made her unable to die. *'Shape shifting and matter generation:' Vampires can not only generate matter of their own but can also shape-shift their bodies. Dramaturgy uses this ability to forge his arms and legs into swords for combat, while Episode transforms into fog. During one fight, Koyomi uses this ability to turn his arms into tree branches. Kissshot can easily do the same feats mentioned above and more, she casually created a shrine and several buildings with her powers. The demon sword Kokorowatari most commonly seen in the show is a replica created through matter generation. She can also create wings to fly. In Koyomimonogatari she made a pistol. However, any matter created will eventually break down on a molecular level if it gets too far away from Shinobu (Nekomonogatari Kuro, ch. 12). *'Shadow submergence:' This ability allows vampires to go inside shadows. Once inside a shadow she is free from outside physical shocks and stimuli, the area within is supposedly however the vampire inside perceives it to be. Shinobu has a royal couch inside the shadow she resides in. *'Ceiling walking:' Vampires can stand and walk on ceilings as if they're on the floor. Shinobu sometimes does this in Araragi's room. *'Mind Searching:' Vampires can search for memories that they can't remember by forcing their hand into their brain, a somewhat messy process where blood and spinal fluid constantly spurt out, though the fluids evaporate instantly. She can use this same technique to forget memories, although she can eventually be reminded of those forgotten events, causing her brain cells to regenerate back. *'Night Vision:' Vampires can see in the dark. *'Telekinesis (also called "eye power"):' She manipulated the clouds to repeatedly produce rainfall. Crumples an iron door like aluminum foil just by looking at it. *'Time travel:' Shinobu was able to manipulate the spiritual energy at Kitashirahebi Shrine to open up a dimensional portal which brought her and Koyomi 11 years into the past. This feat is made more impressive by the fact that she did this on the first try, while mostly depowered. "This was the first time I tried it, but it sure went well. As expected of myself, even after becoming a little girl and having lost most of my power." (Kabukimonogatari, ch. 5). *'Energy drain:' Shinobu can drain the energy from living creatures by sucking their blood. *'Weight manipulation:' Shinobu can freely manipulate her own weight "However, since she Shinobu just cried (or rather sulked) because of me, it was hard to refuse, in the end, I gave in (not that I protested enough to say that) and let Shinobu ride on my shoulders. So light! Is she completely empty inside or what! "Hey, how much do you weigh?" "Oh, I can freely manipulate my weight, see." "So heavy!" (Kabukimonogatari, ch. 6). *'Body control:' Shinobu can control her body as she pleases. She can change the length of her hair at will, and extend her fingernails into claws. *'Demon sword Kokorowatari:' Koyomi describes it as a sword that surpasses human understanding, A sword which can cut through any and all oddities, it is said to be an unstoppable weapon in front of anything supernatural but useless in front of anything normal. Being cut by it made an oddity like Black Hanekawa scream in intense pain and terror. The Kokorowatari (translates to "Heart Span"), also called the Kaii Killer, is created specifically to kill kaii (supernatural beings, such as ghosts, vampires, etc.). The sword originally belonged to a samurai 400 years prior to the start of the series. The original Kokorowatari has been destroyed, but Shinobu can replicate it using her matter creation power. "The demon sword "Kokorowatari", the Kaii Killer—as the name implied, was a blade for killing the kaii. Just the kaii. A deadly weapon for killing only the kaii. To put it the other way around, it was a deadly weapon that couldn't kill humans—in fact, it was not just limited to humans. The Kaii Killer couldn't slice any lifeforms or objects that weren't kaii. An unparalleled sword in front of a kaii, but if you weren't in front of one it was equivalent to a blunt blade. Someone could say it was even worse than a blunt sword—it didn't even physically collide with what was not a kaii. Just like an incorporeal ghost, it slipped through, it passed by." "Not debilitation. Not incapacitation. It didn't produce those kinds of half-hearted results. There was no salvation faced with it. A single scratch from it could kill an aberration -- that was the enchanted blade Kokorowatari." (Nekomonogatari: Kuro, ch. 12). NOTE: The only reason the vampire hunters were able to defeat/steal her limbs was because she was suicidal and was just looking for a place to die (Which she despite trying was unable to do.) therefore she was immensely holding back in most of these fights. To provide some context, the vampire exorcists had used a special ritual to prevent her from regenerating (this is why her limbs didn't grow back after they were stolen). Also, the only reason that the exorcist's attack on Kiss-Shot was successful was because Kiss-Shot's heart had previously been taken out of her body by Oshino Meme. Kiss-Shot evidently didn't even notice that her heart was missing until it was pointed out to her. Key: Princess Beauty | Quasi-Vampire form | Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade Gallery Koyomi and Shinobu.png|Shinobu turning Koyomi into her vampire minion. Others Notable Victories: Seras Victoria (Hellsing) Seras' Profile (Note: 9-A versions were used. Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monogatari Category:Humans Category:Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Life Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Density Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Portal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Surface Scalers